


En este torbellino contigo

by artemisiaxliz



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lilith - Fandom, Madam Spellman - Fandom, Zelda Spellman - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Madam Spellman - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisiaxliz/pseuds/artemisiaxliz
Summary: Zelda y Lilith, tienen una relación muy hermosa, pero que pasara con paso del tiempo, mientras llegan nuevas persona y nuevos peligros?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 3





	En este torbellino contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! soy nueva en esto, digo, no tan nueva ya que ya había hecho FanFics, pero en otra plataformas, espero que disfrutes este! ❤

Unos pocos rayos de sol empezaban a aparecer por las cortinas de Zelda Spellman, la cual se veía casi completamente tapada por sus acogedoras sabanas, la noche había sido muy helada, tanto que deseo tener su lado un cuerpo tibio donde poder descansar. Se levanto, ya que se dio cuenta que en los medios hora tuvo que ir a la academia, ser directora, no era nada fácil como lo había creído. Se levanto, ducho, y vistió para ir a tomar el desayuno, el cual su hermana ya debería tener listo. Al bajar, como ya lo supuso, su hermana estaba terminando de hacer el desayuno mientras tarareaba unas notas de una canción. No sabía qué, pero tampoco quiso adivinar.

-Oh !, ¡Buenos días Zelds !, ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Pésimo. ¿Y tú hermana?

-Muy bien. toma asiento, el desayuno está listo

-Está bien, ¿dónde están Sabrina y Ambrose?

-Ambrose sigue durmiendo, anoche fue una fiesta. Y bueno Sabrina se fue temprano, dijo que la Señorita Wardwell la quería ver.

\- ¡Esa profesora siempre anda metiendo en problemas a Sabrina, los cuales YO! Tengo que arreglar, hoy voy a ir a hablar con ella.

-Zelds, es solo su profesora

-Una profesora no mete a su estudiante en problemas, sobre todo tan grandes, ¡Hilda! ¡Más tarde iré a hablar con ella y punto!

-All Right.

Las hermanas Spellman tomaron su desayuno, y después cada una se fue por su lado, Hilda se fue a la tienda de su novio, el Dr. Cee, mientras tanto Zelda se fue a la academia. Las horas pasaron, y Zelda pensó que era tiempo de ir a visitar a la Señorita Wardwell, Sabrina ya se encontraría en casa, y así no podría ver el posible espectáculo que se formaría en la oficina. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Zelda llego a la escuela Baxter. Ya casi todos los profesores se habían ido, "tal vez la señorita Wardwell siga adentro" tenían la peli naranja, así que se adentró para buscarla. Camino hasta que dio con su oficina, toco, y espero hasta que una vos dijo que podría pasar. Al abrir esa puerta de madera fue cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, cuando vio una hermosa mujer que yacía sentada en un asiento de cuero negro, su temperatura simplemente aumento demasiado. La mujer llevaba un escote muy sexy, lo que provoco que Zelda lo mirara.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Spellman, a que le debo esta visita? - dijo con una sonrisa

-Vengo a hablar sobre Sabrina

-Tome asiento por favor- Zelda se sentó- Quiere algo de beber?, ¿Agua?

-Si por favor

-Tome. - dijo mientras se sentaba encima del escritorio, al frente de ella y con las piernas cruzadas- Y bueno de que quería hablar?

-Quería decirle que deje en paz a Sabrina, desde que se juntó con usted se ha metido en muchos problemas. No sé qué intenciones usted tendrá con ella, pero quiero que se aleje, no quiero que corra riesgos gracias a usted. - dijo una Zelda que miraba muy seria a la profesora, hasta que ella sonrió.

-Yo ya no tengo ninguna intención con Sabrina-dijo mientras se acercaba a Zelda- Tengo intenciones, pero son con otra persona.

Zelda y Lilith estaban a centímetros de que sus labios se puedan tocar y sincronizarse, hasta que la Spellman rompió esos escasos centímetros. Sus bocas y lenguas encajaron a la perfección, eran como dos telas de ceda pura, bailando un hermoso vals. Lilith se sentó encima de Zelda, mientras ella le agarraba en culo. Las cosas cada vez subían de intensidad, hasta que Zelda lo freno.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme, se esta haciendo tarde.

-Ok. ¿Nos podemos volver a ver?

-Claro- dicho esto, la volvió a besar. Se arreglaron lo más que pudieron, porque debido a lo que paso, las dos mujeres se encontraban muy desaliñadas. - Nos vemos mañana por la noche?

-Si- antes de que Zelda pudiera salir por esa puerta, Lilith la agarro por la cintura y la volvió a besar.

Zelda ya había llegado a la casa Spellman, había llegado tomando un baño. Pero no se dio cuenta de que la miraba por el espejo, no era ni más ni menos que Lilith.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer ❤


End file.
